THIS COMPONENT IS ENTITLED BREAST CANCER RESEARCH PROGRAM ABSTRACT The long-term goals of the Breast Cancer Research Program (BCRP) are to elucidate the basic mechanisms that regulate breast cancer pathology and to use this information to develop strategies for prevention, diagnosis and treatment of all stages and subtypes of breast cancer. Working groups in clinical, basic and population sciences have been established to identify and develop novel strategies for implementation in the diagnosis and treatment of breast cancer. These three groups work in collaboration guided by the hypothesis that advances in basic and population science can be leveraged to have a unique clinical impact in successfully treating breast cancer. These translational efforts are categorized in three specific aims: Aim 1. To expand clinical treatment of breast cancer using research-based paradigms. Aim 2. To utilize institutional expertise in basic sciences to identify new translational targets and treatment regimens and help advance these clinically. Aim 3. To reduce risk and ethnic disparities in breast cancer through targeted prevention and genomic strategies. There are 23 CCSG members from 8 departments and 3 schools. Currently BCRP funding exceeds $13.5 million including $4.7 million in NCI funding and $6 million in other peer-reviewed funding. BCRP publications from 2009-2014 include 365 total publications, with 39% inter-programmatic publications and 14% intra- programmatic publications that included contributions to Nature, Cell Reports, Journal of Clinical Investigation, Journal of Clinical Oncology and Journal of the National Cancer Institute. In the summary of the broad ranging achievements and future objectives of the program, program descriptors are organized into three main areas of research: clinical and translational research, basic research and population science.